El matador y la muerte
by Core chocolate
Summary: Ni Isayama con sus traumas,/ ni el manga más gore,/ se salvarán de sus manos flacas/ y sus dientes de roedor... Se trata de una calaverita, pero desafortunadamente ni de azúcar ni de chocolate. Posibles spoilers de algunas muertes.


Por **ella**, porque siempre estará en mi corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para hacer que mi mente deje de molestar y pueda dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>El matador y la muerte<strong>

**.**

La huesuda quiere celebrar

que hoy es dos de noviembre

(día de luto y fiesta nacional),

y a todos va a asustar.

.

Ni Isayama con sus traumas,

ni el manga más gore,

se salvarán de sus manos flacas

y sus dientes de roedor.

.

Empecemos estos versos

que un dolor de cabeza costaron,

pues la escritora no tiene humor,

ni imaginación, de seguro ya lo notaron.

.

Antes de todo, primero que nada,

haremos un recuento de los daños,

y ya que no se me da eso de la narrada,

esto no tardará más que un par de años.

.

María santísima, la muralla se cayó,

ese fue el inicio de la calamidad,

pues le recordó a la humanidad

que estar en un manga la fastidió.

.

Marco, cual angelito, hace mucho se fue al cielo,

todas sus pequitas lo siguieron,

¡qué tristes están todos!,

sus fans no tienen consuelo.

.

Contemos: Thomas, Franz, Mina y más

partieron cuando lo de Trost,

lloraron, padecieron, murieron,

y fueron comidos además.

.

Barrigones, barrigones,

se quedaron los titanes,

y por tragar no sé cuánto

provocaron mucho llanto.

.

Que no es buffet,

debieron advertirles,

ahora a ponerse a dieta

y mucho ejercicio hacer.

.

¿Quiénes fueron los siguientes?

Erd, Gin, Petra y Auruo,

y uno que otro caballo,

¿pero hay más gentes?

.

Un montón de muñequitos aplastados

y algunos árboles golpeados,

ese fue el triste despojo,

de la titán femenina y sus enojos.

.

Pero algo bueno salió de esto,

porque la titán no se los comió,

y gracias a ese bondadoso gesto,

con tanto abono, el bosque creció.

.

Henning, Rene, Gerger, Mike, Nanaba,

y hasta un titán simio apareció,

que, siendo el más peludo de todos,

el culpable de sus muertes, se volvió.

.

¡Alto, alto! ¡Detengan todo!,

la Muerte se exaltó,

¡que ese chango no se coma mis bananas!,

¡en la ofrenda las quiero yo!

.

Más titanes, el colosal, el acorazado,

hicieron acto de presencia,

hasta el titán "presentadora de televisión",

que al pobre Hannes dictó sentencia.

.

En esa ocasión, Erwin quedó manco,

se salvó de morir por un pelito,

y la calaca que ya se veía gozando de lo lindo

con ese rubiecito.

.

Tiempo después,

la huesuda lo intentó otra vez,

pero nuevamente se quedó con las ganas

y el cejón le sacó más canas.

.

Antes de eso, el pastor Nick

dejó solo a su rebaño.

Keiji, Nifa, y no se quiénes más

también sufrieron mucho daño.

.

Uno, torturado, molido a golpes,

otros, destrozada la cabeza,

¡vaya que es ingenioso!,

para matar no hay pereza.

.

El camino está sembrado

de cadáveres, aquí y allá,

pero por un breve tiempo

la muerte tuvo paz.

.

Ahora la noticia que suena

es que el padre del chico oji-verde

se convirtió en su provechosa cena

sin que éste lo recuerde.

...

Y una casual conversación entre el matador y la Muerte:

- Hajime, me has dado mucho trabajo,

y aunque sea pura ficción,

muy bien que encajo

en esta trama de acción.

.

¿Quisieras venir conmigo?

Vámonos de festejo,

escucha bien lo que te digo,

mejor sigue mi consejo.

.

Si te gusta el tequila,

unos caballitos nos echamos,

pero si no quieres emborracharte,

la baraja sacamos.

.

Tú decide: la española, la francesa, o la inglesa,

cualquiera que sea, incluso la japonesa,

y como apuesta:

tu vida, anda, que nada cuesta.

.

De todos modos,

un día me la tenías que entregar,

¿qué más da que sea ahorita?

No te niegues a jugar.

.

- Mi querida Muerte, no me puedo marchar,

¿qué harían sin mí los fanes?

No los debo defraudar,

pero no te me aplatanes.

.

Si quieres una ocupación,

te daré más difuntos,

que yo y la compasión

no podemos estar juntos.

.

Me quedan muchos capítulos por presentar,

tengo una grandiosa oportunidad,

para eso creé muchos personajes,

a cuantos quiera puedo liquidar.

.

- Ya lo dicen: las penas con pan son menos,

y ya que es Día de Muertos,

algunos te voy a dejar,

para que repartas entre tus adeptos

y no te vayan a linchar.

.

Que de muertos, el pan es el más delicioso,

y tan dulce como es,

no dudo que te será beneficioso

y muy probable, y muy tal vez,

te quite lo monstruoso.

.

Porque has destruido corazones,

has asesinado inocentes,

y sin aparentes razones,

has jugado con las mentes.

.

Tú, con tus dibujitos,

has causado más sufrimiento

que el discurso de un presidente

y los impuestos en incremento.

.

Pero me voy, ya te dejo,

que es tarde, o temprano,

y quizá algún día ya de viejo,

te animes a darme la mano.

.

Suerte con tus escritos,

suerte con tus fanáticos;

si quieres, búrlate un poco de ellos,

pero deja de erizarles los vellos.

* * *

><p>Esto es un intento de calavera, ¿sí?, no sé. Lo hice en... ¿cuánto tiempo? No sé tampoco, creo que fueron unas cuantas horas, por eso no quedó tan bien. Técnicamente ya es 2 de noviembre (es un poco más de la una de la madrugada), así que lo publico. Tenía ganas de hacer algo así y, aunque no es la gran calaverita, me divertí escribiendo.<p>

Gracias a todo aquel o aquella que se atreva a leer esto. Y si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar (muchas cosas que escribí provienen de mi mente somnolienta, por lo que quizá no tengan mucho sentido). Cuídense, buenas noches, casi buenos días.


End file.
